Life in France: On the Run
Life in France: On the Run is an American-French computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by Pathé. It's a sequel to Life in France. Premise 3 years after the events of the first film, Claudia and her friends are excited about the crew are coming to Seattle Plot TBD Cast Protagonists * Charlotte Hope as Claudia Petit - * Chloe Bennet as Maddison Foster - * David Schwimmer as Louis Smith - * Kristen Bell as Joy DuBois - Supporting * Eric Darnell as Eric Thompson - * Jessica Chastain as Giselle Morgan - * Ben Stiller as Sam Kennedy - * Chris Rock as Paul Johnson - * Jada Pinkett Smith as Lizzie Hopper - * Martin Short as Dr. Peter Adams - * Bryan Cranston as Professor Thomas Pierce - * Tony Robinow as Charles van Kaiser - * Chris Miller as Rico Pratt - * Alex Wyndham as Raphael Fellows - * Kelly Clarkson as Luna James - * Nick Jonas as Nolan Knight - * will.i.am as Finn Mark - The Lighten-Up Crew * Pitbull as Hector Velasquez - the leader of The Lighten-Up Crew and love interest of Luna. * Caroline Hjelt as Juliana Rose - Sally's twin sister who stopped dancing and singing due to one incident where she performed on the glass stage that was filled with crystals but then the glass broke due to the fragile floor and caused her legs to have scars and blisters and it took 5 months of healing her wounds. It cost her reputation, career, confidence, the deed to * Aino Jawo as Sally Rose - Juliana's twin sister who wants to convince her sister to return to the tour but unfortunately for Juliana, during the incident, the glass broke which her legs to have scars and blisters. * Saoirse Ronan as Tara Marlin - A dancer who is tried to * Kate Micucci as ??? ??? - * Rachel Bloom as ??? ??? - * Anna Kendrick as ??? ??? - * Justin Timberlake as Marvin ??? - * Freddie Highmore as Fred ??? - * Jack Black as Jackson Sharp - * Sacha Baron Cohen as David Hope - * Gabriel Iglesias as Carlos ??? ??? - * Ice-T as Lucas ??? ??? - * Bill Skarsgård as ??? ??? - a love interest of (your choice) Antagonists * David Tennant as Malcolm Abercrombie - A Scottish bounty hunter, assigned by a police officer, who goes after Claudia and her friends ** Rupert Everett as Sam ** James Corden as Mark ** Mike Myers as Greg ** Eddie Murphy as Kyle ** Angelina Jolie and Seth Rogen as Charlotte and Joey - two other * Omid Djalili as Adil Atiyeh - Transcripts Life in France: On the Run/Trailer Transcript Life in France: On the Run/Transcript Tropes TBD Tie-ins and Promotions TBD Soundtrack Songs heard in the film * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Original songs * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Songs heard in the trailers * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Trivia * This movie Quotes Sally: Long ago, we were at the top of the rank of best bands in the world tour. Each performance that it has different kind Production TBD Reception TBD Rating TBD Category:PG-Rated films Category:Movies Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Dreamworks Films Category:American animated films Category:French animated films Category:Pathé